stuckbeingrachel's Scars
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: A contest that is very important, especially to all you JARA fans! All the details are inside! Hope you can enter!
1. Enter?

**Alright, y'all, this thing won't be up for long so I need you guys to work fast! Get those fingers ready, I have a contest for all of you! **

**Now, the contest has to do with House of Anubis, obviously, but it's a special contest! I've had an idea for a Jara multi-chapter for some time now and I just can't seem to write the prologue. I need you to. The story is based off the song **_**Scars **_**by Jonny Diaz. I have ideas for all of the chapters, except the first one. **

**The song link is on my profile!**

**So, here's what I want y'all to do: **

* * *

**It has to be 1,500 words or fewer; I don't want it too long. **

**Only this part of it will be mostly 'based' on the song, you can include the lyrics if you'd like.**

**Please double check on the spelling and grammar, and please don't bunch everything up into one paragraph. **

**You can title the name of the one-shot whatever you'd like and I'll most likely use it as the title for the story if that would be alright with you. :)**

**NO CUSSING! I won't have any cussing in the story, so please, keep it out, I'll only take it out myself. **

**The contest will begin January 6th and end January 20th and I will only have one winner.**

**The prize will be your prologue in my story, duh. I will give you full credit, I promise. **

**PM me before the 5th if you'd like to enter! Feel free to ask any questions you might have. **

**Please put "stuckbeingrachel's Scars" in the summary or title so I can find it.**

* * *

**Some things you need to know: **

**This is a future, AU fic. **

**Jerome and Mara are the girl and the guy in the song. **

**You can make Mara's reason for her scars (on her wrists) anything you wish. **

**Jerome did go to Anubis but Mara didn't. **

**Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Mick, Joy and Poppy will all be in the story as well, but I'd prefer you not include them in the prologue. **

**They are all in their late twenties. **

**This story will be rated T and nothing will go farther than a few kisses, trust me, so please don't make anything too extreme. **

**Um, if anyone wants to add someone doing drugs or drinking or smoking, that's fine and I'll be sure to add that into the rest of the chapters. **

* * *

**DON'T DO:**

**Please, don't steal this idea!**

**Please upload the story on time! **

**Please don't say you'll enter and then not post the story on time. That happened once and I was really bummed that no one cared enough to upload their one-shots. **

* * *

**So, yeah. That's pretty much it! I honestly don't know when I'll start uploading the story or anything but it'll definantly be after I finish any other HOA multi-chaps.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you can enter!**

**-Rachel**


	2. The Winner!

**Trust me, it took a while for me to pick a winner...all of the entries were fantastic! I loved all of them! And the fact that there were only five of them, made it a little bit easier! Now, I had to get a second opinion on the winner for this and it was very hard to choose, I was so stressed (not really.)! **

**Now, before I continue, let me just say, that everyone did wonderfully! You are all fantastic writers and I applaud you! You all deserve to win this contest, but sadly, only one person can. **

**I had read through all of the entries multiple times and thought long and hard about it. I took a shower. I ate. I drank. I read. I wrote. I listened to music. I watched TV. I slept on it. And the two entries that I couldn't decide between were…**

_**Red: A Prologue**_** by FearlessAndRed **

**And…**

_**One Undying Love**_** by bs13**

**I really thought about it and…the winner is…**

**Gonna be announced in the next chapter! **

**No, I am so kidding. That was just being mean. Okay, the winner is…**

**Red: A Prologue by FearlessAndRed! YAY!**

**Congratulations! **

**Your entry was superb; I absolutely loved the feel of it. I liked the different paragraph for each line and the emotions I felt from it! It was very well written (as were everyone else's). **

**So, that's it! Thank you, for everyone that entered and I hope you like the multi-chap! **

…**When I get a chance to get it up…!**

**Love y'all! :D**

**-Rachel**


End file.
